(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In related-art image forming apparatuses, a recording medium is transported from a transfer unit, which transfers a toner image from a photosensitive drum or an intermediate transfer body to the recording medium, to a fixing device or the like.